The Ghost Man
by AbstractAlexia
Summary: Aaron Goodwin is the ghost man for Victoria. He introduces her to two other ghost men, Zak & Nick. They help her forget her abusive boyfriend who beats her when she comes home. When she and Zak hit off, can he save her from her boyfriend? Or will he walk away? Zak/OC


**A/N: Another oneshot that I wrote on . Apparently, a lot of people there have a thing for Ghost Adventures. So here's the oneshot, it may suck because I wrote 2 years ago. Enjoy nonetheless! REVIEW :)**

Victoria was at the playground next to her house with the two kids she takes care of. Even at 30, she took care of the little rascals at the local daycare. At times she gets bored of it, but these two kids were her favorite. And besides today was a happy day. She's gonna see her friend Aaron, who's been traveling with his friends ghost-hunting. She missed him a lot, he was like her brother in a way. He'd tell her stories and she told him some of hers. She believed in it fully, and had some experiences herself. She would tell the stories to the children and they loved it. It was good to hear them laugh, so then she could forget about her abusive boyfriend, Greg. He would beat her on her way to work and she'd have to wear makeup to cover it. Everyone knew, well everyone except Aaron. And she'd like to keep it that way. She was on the slide with the little girl named Katherine and her brother Michael. Katherine giggled as she went down. Victoria smiled and hugged then.  
"That was fun, right?" Katherine nodded.  
"Yeah. Can we go again?"  
"Hey Vicky who's that guy over there? He keeps waving his hands at you and telling us to shush." Victoria began to get frightened and slowly turned around. Upon getting a good look at him, she smiled and ran up to the man. They hugged and she called the kids over.  
"Katherine and Michael, this is Aaron." Michael's eyes lit up.  
"The ghost man?" Victoria nodded and Michael smiled. She turned to Aaron and smiled.  
"So why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up from the airport."  
"That would ruin my manliness," he said and she smiled. She told him to seat on a bench nearby while the children played.  
"So me and the guys are having a party, to kind of celebrate our vacation from ghost hunting for while, wanna come? I wanna introduce you to Zak and Nick."  
"Are they going to be other people there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then yes."  
"So if there wasn't other people there, you wouldn't come?" She shrugged and smiled.  
"I'm shy. Where is it gonna be?"  
"My place."  
"Ok, I'll be there by 5. I gotta drop of the kids back at the daycare and shower. So yeah I'll see you then." She got up and said bye to him.  
Later that day, Victoria knocked on Aaron's apartment. Aaron opened and let her in. Victoria looked around and saw no one except whom she assumed to be Nick and Zak.  
"Where's everyone else?"  
"Yeah, about that. I lied, no one is coming. I knew you wouldn't come if it was just us."  
"You really suck, Aaron." He smiled and led her to the couch in which Zak and Nick were seating. She waved shyly and shook their hands.  
"You know, Zak and Victoria here, are like twins. They both fear the same things." Zak and Victoria smiled at each other.  
"Snakes?" Victoria nodded.  
"Heights?"  
"Terrified of them," she said.  
"Creepy looking dolls?"  
"I have nightmares about them." They all laughed. Nick chuckled.  
"Now one last question, do you believe in ghosts? " Aaron answered for her.  
"Are you kidding? She might have been doing it before any of us. She loves the paranormal." Victoria nodded, smiling. Nick patted Zak's back and looks at him.  
"I think you've found your soulmate." They all laughed and continued chatting.  
(A month later.)  
Zak goes to Victoria's apartment. Aaron had asked him to get his CD that he left the other day. He couldn't do it himself because he was out of town to go buy a new camera for their show that was coming back for its next season. Besides he wanted to see Victoria, she's been different lately. Real isolated, but he still liked her. He was gonna knock on her door but be he heard screaming.  
"Are you fucking stupid? You're not breaking up with me, and you know damn well." Zak heard a hand hitting flesh and cringed. He continued to hear.  
"Greg, please stop. What the hell happened to the man I loved in the beginning of this relationship? Please stop, i can't take this anymore." he heard crying and walking.  
"Because you started to cheat on me you whore! So now you're gonna be punished."  
"I never cheated you, please stop."  
"Then why the fuck were you gonna break up with me, and I swear you better tell the truth." Zak heard Victoria scream at the man in the room.  
"Because i fell in love with another man!" Zak's heart sank a little, she wouldn't care if he loved her. She wouldn't care at all because she loves someone else. He was about to turn his head from the door, but then he heard glass crashing and something slamming on a wall. He heard Greg say,"I'll kill you, Victoria. I swear you're dead." Zak couldn't take it anymore and looked for a way to open the door. Under her doormat, he saw a spare key. He used it and rushed through the door. The so called Greg was choking Victoria and she was struggling. Zak's veins boiled with anger.  
"What the fuck are you doing? Get your hands off her." Greg turned around and saw him, releasing Victoria in the process. She coughed and dragged herself away from him.  
"Who the hell are you and what are doing here? Get the hell out, this is our business."  
"It doesn't matter you I am, you can't hit women, are you sick? You're pretty stupid to hit a person that supposed to make you happy."  
"She doesn't make me happy because she's a whore." Zak got even more angry and punched Greg right in the mouth, where he deserved it. He continued to hit him, angry punch after angry punch. Greg fell unconscious and Zak called the cops. Then he rushed to Victoria's side. He held her as she cried and tried to comfort her. She hugged him tightly, regaining her breath.  
"Thank you so much Zak, thank you." The police came and took the bastard away, and questioned Victoria and Zak.  
A few weeks later, Victoria was much better. She had forgotten all about Greg and had been spending alot of time with the guys. Zak took her to the park, it was her day off and the guys went to take care of something. They sat down at on a bench away from the public.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Zak was still worried about her.  
"I'm fine Zak. But how long were you there until you came crashing in."  
"I can't remember, but it was a while."  
"So you heard me talking about being in love with someone?"  
"Yeah," he said kinda sad.  
"Oh," said Victoria looking to the floor. Her heart beat faster from her nerves. _He knows, she thought. _  
"So I gotta know, who is this guy that stole your heart?" So I can beat the living daylight outta him, he thought. Victoria blushed and turned her head.  
"Come on spill, who is it?" Victoria breathed deeply and looked at Zak.  
"It's you Zak."  
"What?"  
"I love you Zak." He now began to blush and smile.  
"I love you too Victoria."  
"Really?" he nodded and slowly began lean in for a kiss. She leaned the rest of the way, their lips meeting in the middle as they shared a soft kiss. When they broke apart, their foreheads met.  
"Be mine?"  
"Yes," Victoria answered, having butterflies in her stomach. They kissed again, extremely happy.  
(Two years later.)  
Victoria stood in front a mirror, she looked at the clock. 4:50. 10 more minutes. In her white gown, she felt beautiful. A lot more beautiful now that she was gonna marry the man that she loved with all her heart. Zak proposed on the same bench where they had their first kiss two years ago. And now they were getting married. Aaron came in and smiled.  
"You look gorgeous,Victoria. Zak is a lucky man."  
"Gorgeous but nervous. In just 10, no make it 1 minute, I'm gonna be Mrs. Zak Bagans." She turned to him and smiled.  
"You look handsome in a tux, Aaron. It suits you," she said. Aaron held out his arm and she took it.  
"Are you ready?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
"You faced demons for Christ's sake. I think you have enough courage to get married." The music began so Aaron began walking her down the aisle. Her own father couldn't do it so she asked him. Nick was Zak's best man and Victoria had her best friend, Kinzy as her maid of put her in Zak's arms and she hugged him.  
"You look gorgeous, love"  
"And you look very handsome for a guy who chases ghosts for a living."  
"I get by," he said with a smirk. She smiled and then the ceremony began. The priest looked at Victoria and she started saying her vows that she wrote.  
"Zak, when we first met I knew that we would be friends. We just clicked, we both loved ghosts and hate those creepy looking dolls," she smiled and continued. "I fell for you right there, I knew you weren't just a friend, you were someone that understood me. And when you saved my life from Greg, it was just amazing. There aren't words to fully explain it. I owe my life to you Zak, I plan to make up for it by making you happy for the rest of our lives.". A slight tear went down Zak's eyes. Now it was his turn. He took a deep breath.  
"Victoria, that day at your apartment with Greg, was the worst moment of my life. I thought I was going to lose you and I have no idea what I would do without you. And that day we met, Nick said something and I believe with all my heart that he's right. He said, 'Zak, I think you've found your soulmate. And you know what I think I have." Everyone had watery eyes at this point. And the priest said to Victoria.  
"Victoria, do you take Zak as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." the priest now turned to Zak and asked the same thing.  
"I do," he answered.  
"You may now kiss the bride." Zak reached for Victoria and pulled her into a kiss, sealing them in marriage as one.  
Victoria soon joined Zak, Nick, and Aaron in Ghost Adventures because Zak couldn't bare to leave her for so long. A wonderful husband, awesome friends and a crazy but fun job. Her life couldn't be better and it was complete for the first time in years. And it was all thanks to the ghost man, Aaron


End file.
